


Through Daisy’s Eyes

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, long chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Daisy found a pair of glasses in Eggsy’s things, they were just a normal pair of glasses that she could see just fine out of. When shit started to hit the fan again a man named Merlin began to talk to her through the glasses





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this prompt by a fellow author - Someone gets a hold of Kingsman issued glasses. And they don't know that they're Kingsman glasses so they just wearing them like a normal pair of glasses. And Kingsman is getting the feed of course. - and I was like fuck yeah, and this was born. Enjoy.

After V-Day and taking down Valentine, Eggsy was allowed to keep his suit but of course, he had to return every other Kingsman issued item since he still failed the final test and wasn’t an agent. He didn’t realize that he still had the Kingsman issued glasses until Daisy woke him up the next day with them on “Daisy, I need those back” he mumbled as he slowly sat up “M’kay” Eggsy smiled as his sister sat on his bed and handed them off, god was he sore from the fight and bullets hitting his suit. He slipped them on and tapped the side, nothing. “Merlin?” Still nothing. There didn’t seem to be a signal, he slipped them off and handed them back “Okay, you can have them. Just be careful, yeah?” Daisy’s smiled mirrored Eggsy’s own before she slipped them on and ran off.

* * *

  
“Sir, the missing glasses came back online” “Pull the feed” a few keystroke later and they would finally see who took the glasses two years ago, they weren’t expecting to see the black and blue face of one Eggsy Unwin. “Hey now, no need t’ cry. M’okay” he mumbled as hiccuping was heard and the whole department watched as two small hands came up and gently touched his face. Eggsy had a black eye to his left and a large bruise forming on his right cheek, his lip split and dark hand marks on his neck. “M’okay”

“B-but yous weren’t breathing” came a sob and Eggsy’s face softened while a few agents covered their mouth’s, Eggsy looked exhausted but he kept smiling and cupped the hand to his face “But I am now” before a loud bang and crushing, followed by muffled yelling was heard, Eggsy looked away and mumbled “Fuck” before he turned back and smiled “Daisy, we’re gonna play a game, yeah? Don’t find me” the screen moved in a nod before Eggsy left and the screen showed the wearer getting down off of the bed and passing a full-length mirror, a young girl passed past it wearing the glasses. More than a few agent’s gasped. Eggsy pushed open a chest and picked up the person, the chest was filled with blankets and a pillow, some snacks, and water.

Eggsy lowered them “There ya go love” a small hand reached out “Eggy, don’t leave” Eggsy looked away and bit his lip before he pulled off his metal and showed it “Ya remember the code?” He asked as he handed it off, a sniffle and then “Oxfords not brogues” Eggsy smiled sadly “That’s my flower, lay down for me” and the lid closed. It was dark and a few whimpers were heard from the wearer as they tried to be quiet; a loud bang was heard before a smack of skin on skin “Where is she? Where’s my daughter” “Go t’ hell”

A loud grunt and muffled noises were heard followed by a thud “Mugsy, I’m going to ask one more time. Where is Daisy?” Not even a second later a loud crack and a scream before Eggsy grunted out “I’ll never tell ya. I’ll keep hiding her from ya” There were another thud and silence, everyone held their breaths before the lid opened and the sight of Eggsy laying face down was showed, the wearer quickly got out and walked up to him, they shocked his shoulder “Eggy! Eggy!” “S-sir?” An Agent questioned as the lass kept shaking Eggsy’s shoulder “I won Eggy, Eggy!”

The department watched as she pulled out his phone and unlocked it before dialing 999, as it rang she pushed Eggsy to his back “My brother isn’t waking. He said to call if he doesn’t. His shirt is wet and red” she sniffed and pushed at him again before the address was stated “My name is Daisy, I’m six” a pause “Gary Unwin, I think he’s twenty-five” the screen moved to show EMT’s that arrived, she climbed over him and stated “They’re here” everyone watched as the shirt was cut away and a stab wound was shown with other cuts. When pressure was applied Eggsy’s eyes shot open and he cried out “Sir, it’s okay. We’re here to help” “Daisy?! Where?!” He looked over and sighed when he saw the wearer, as Eggsy was picked up the screen went black.

“We...we lost the signal”

* * *

  
A month later and Merlin was still sitting in his office, watching the feed, he rubbed his jaw as he felt rage boil under the surface; Eggsy. The young lad had left a rather impressive impression on Merlin, he didn’t want to say goodbye but he still failed the test; Merlin sighed and sat the tablet down, a month and the glasses haven’t turned on once, they couldn’t even remotely turn them on. He figured that they were shot from the battle but then why did they turn on, he wondered if it was Harry; rest his soul.

Merlin decided he was going to fucking hack into the Hospital and get what he wanted-no needed to see, just as he went to reach for the tablet his glasses turned on and Lancelot’s voice came through “Merlin. They’re back on. She’s asking for you by name” Merlin has never been up and to the Handler room faster in his life. When Merlin arrived he found the screen already pulled up with Eggsy laying on his bed, clearly home; Merlin took a deep breath before he grabbed the mic and stated: “Is this Daisy?”

The screen looked around before they nodded “Yeah, Are yous, Merlin?” Merlin steadied himself “Aye, I am lass; how did ya know ya can contact me?” The screen turned and the bedroom door closed before she walked to the bed and pulled herself up “Eggy did it before. He touched the side and said Merlin before handing mes the glasses; said they were broken” she gently touched Eggsy’s face and hopped back down “oh no” she mumbled and went to the bathroom “What’s wrong lass?” “He’s hot” she mumbled before she pulled out a thermometer and went back. She shook him awake “Eggy. Eggy please wake up”

Slowly his eyes opened and his glossy gaze landed on her “Dais” he croaked, he went to sit up before he fell back with a groan and panted, he opened his mouth the object and she turned it on; when it beeped it read 103°F. She ran off and got a cool wash rag and placed it on his forehead “Lass, yer doing an amazing job” she sniffed and mumbled “The code didn’t work” Merlin frowned “What code?” She hopped back off the bed and pulled out the metal “Eggy told me to call this number and tell them oxfords not brogues but they never answered”

Merlin glanced at his department and they shrugged “Why would ya need to call?” “To save Eggy” she mumbled before a loud bang was heard again, she gasped and quickly ran to the chest, when she couldn’t get it open she ran to the closet and squeezed into it, just as the door was kicked open “There you are, you filthy mug” From there Daisy was hiding everyone could see Dean glaring at Eggsy, slowly Eggsy sat up “G-go away” he grumbled as he stood up shaky, the man sneared and grabbed his jaw “Yous suppose to be on Smith St. yet here you are sleeping away” Eggsy glared “Not feeling well” was stated before Dean smacked him “I don’t care, you’re going to go on Smith St. and earn me money” “Fuck off” he grumbled back and got another smack.

“Fine, where’s Daisy” Eggsy pulled away from him “Fuck off Dean. I told ya, she’s mine and yer not touching her. I have papers” Dean smirked “Paper’s don’t do ya good. Why don’t ya call that bloke back up? The one with the umbrella” Eggsy stiffened before he stated “Shut up” Dean smirked “Wot? He didn’t like ya because he knew of your past?” Eggsy growled out louder “Shut up” Dean kept talking “Couldn’t handle someone who was a rent boy?” “SHUT UP! Don’t talk about Harry like that!” He yelled as he grabbed Dean and pushed him out of the room still yelling “He’s more of a man than ya will ever be! Don’t soil his name!”

Daisy started crying and slowly walked out, she found Eggsy breathing heavily in the kitchen before he held his stomach and ran to the bathroom and threw up, Daisy followed slowly and found Eggsy leaning against the bathtub, he looked at her and chucked “Still have those on” she nodded “Lass ask him if he’s okay” Merlin coached as she walked up “Eggy, are you okay?” He blinked owlishly at her before he smiled “M’fine flower. A little sad, but M’fine” she sniffed “Is it because mum’s dead?” Eggsy sighed and rubbed his face “Yeah, a little” “Is ‘Arry dead?” Eggsy’s breath hitched before he let out a shaky laugh “Y-Yeah, he’s dead”

Daisy walked up and flushed the toilet, red vomit flushed away before she took his hand “What about Merlin?” Eggsy frowned “How do ya know him?” He asked as he stood back up and was lead to the bedroom “You said it when you first woke up” Eggsy chuckled and laid back down “Dais, are ya hungry? I can make something” he mumbled, the screen shook “Sleep, I have snacks. You’re really hot and over a hundred” Eggsy groaned “Fuck me” he mumbled and pulled her up “Come here flower” she laid down next to him “Eggy if yous could talk to Merlin. What you say?” Merlin smirked “The cheek. Just like his brother” he mumbled which cause Lancelot to laugh, Eggsy hummed as he closed his eyes “Wot would I say?” He mumbled “I would tell him that I was sorry. I failed and because o’ me ‘Arry…’Arry died” he swallowed thickly

Daisy shifted and gently wiped his face “Sleep Eggy” “Daisy; Dean will never touch ya; it’s in me will. If...if something happens t’ me, ya will go t’ him” Merlin frowned and looked at Lancelot “Go. Bring them here” Lancelot smirked and nodded before she started to leave “And Lancelot.” She paused “Shoot to kill if ya see Dean” she smirked again and left. Merlin turned his attention back to the screen, Eggsy must have fallen asleep and Daisy quietly stroke his hair; she suddenly jumped up and mumbled “He’s back” and hide again as Dean walked in and glared, a gun in his hand.

“Lancelot! Hurry” another handler yelled as Dean leveled the gun and pulled it. Daisy turned her head away and multiple gunshots echoed in the room, Merlin felt his heart stop. No.

When Daisy lifted her head up he saw Lancelot coming through the door and gasped “Eggsy!” She ran to him and checked before she called “I need a medic, he’s still alive; his head was missed” before she looked around, Daisy whimpered lowly and stayed hidden “Lass. Go to her, she’s a friend” Daisy crawled out and the screen went black again.

* * *

Merlin waited in the hallway and soon enough the medics came running down with Eggsy and past him; he looked over at Daisy and Lancelot walked up, he knew he was breaking so many rules but at this point, he just didn’t care. “Hello Lass” he greeted and knelt down, Daisy’s eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks rosy. She had a death grip on Lancelot’s hand, but as soon as Merlin knelt down she ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Merlin stood back up to his full 6’2” height and held her close, he nodded to Lancelot and noticed the glasses in her hand “Get those down to Tech” she nodded and stated “Merlin. I-” “It’s alright, Lass. Ya can sit with him once those are taken care of” she smiled at him and headed off, Merlin rubbed Daisy’s back and headed to the handler room; Daisy was asleep with her face pressed against his neck before he even got there. All thirteen agents were watching the door when Merlin walked in, a few sighed and a couple wiped their eyes before Merlin got to business “Track Dean Baker, he’s not getting away” they nodded and got to work. He left again to head to the tech department.

The news of Eggsy being back spread like fucking wildfire; when he walked into the Tech Department, they were ready for him and everyone was talking quietly “Merlin. We found something weird about the glasses” An arched eyebrow had them continuing “They don’t work. Like the whole system is fried” Merlin frowned as he walked with the agent over to where the glasses were and they held up the hard drive, Merlin stared; it was black and clearly fried, it had signs that it was fried shortly after VDay. “Daisy was wearing them, I talked to the Lass through them” the agent shook his head and stated “You shouldn’t have. Sounds like Eggsy has a guardian angel”

Merlin paused when he felt warmth rush through him, he nodded “Thank ya, please dispose of them” before he headed to Eggsy’s room, he walked in and found Lancelot gone. He took a deep breath and removed his glasses, he folded them up and stated “Yer here, aren’t ya. Harry” Merlin looked around before he walked over to the empty chair and sat down, he shifted the still sleeping Daisy before he stated “Ya made the glasses turn on” he glanced around the room again, he looked over as a light turned on. “Cheeky” he grumbled “Even dead you are” the light turned off.

Merlin hummed “How about ya turn the light on twice for an aye and once for a nae?” He watched the lap turn on twice, he smiled “Harry. We all miss ya, Eggsy more than anyone. Is that why ya haven’t left?” The lamp turned on once “Are ya here to make sure he’s happy?” The lamp turned on twice, Merlin smiled and reached out to take Eggsy’s hand, he mumbled “I’ll make him happy; goodbye Harry” he slipped his glasses on and shifted closer, he smiled as Daisy shifted and began to sit up, the lamp turned off and he heard a whisper against his ear “ _Goodbye old friend_ ”

Merlin smiled as Daisy rubbed her face “Good afternoon Lass, feel better?” She blinked at her and rubbed her face with his hands, she nodded and turned to Eggsy “It’s alright. He’s just sleeping, we’ll stay here until he wakes up” she smiled and stated “Thank you Merlin” he chuckled “Please, call me Hamish” she nodded “Okay Mish!” Merlin laughed lowly and smiled widely. He looked over when the door opened and Lancelot came in, she huffed “You took my spot” Merlin arched an eyebrow “Our spot now” Daisy stated before she gently got down and walked to her “Thank you, for saving Eggy’s life” she smiled “You’re welcome. I’m Lancelot, but you can call me Roxy”

Daisy nodded and looked at them “Are you going to send me to Dean?” Merlin frowned “Nae, he will never touch ya” she nodded and walked back to Merlin before she gently climbed on his lap, she sat like how she work up with her chest against his and pushed her hand between theirs, she sighed lightly “Daisy, would you like a tour of the place?” She shook her head, Roxy tried again “Would you like to meet Astrid? My dog?” Again she shook her head “Are you hungry” another shake, Merlin glanced at Roxy and nodded; Roxy left to find some food for her. They sat in silence while Merlin flipped through his tablet, he was worked as both Merlin and Arthur and he was very behind, he went into his own world; the weight of Daisy on his chest was strangely relaxing.

Thankfully she ate the food Roxy brought her before Roxy went off and did ‘special things’ as she described it Daisy, hours passed before Daisy gasped “Mish! He’s awake!” Merlin looked over and saw Eggsy blinked confused at the ceiling before his hand tightened its grip and he looked over at them. Eggsy blinked confusedly again before he mumbled “Merlin? Wot? Daisy?” Merlin smiled and placed the tablet down “Easy Lad” he stated before he hit the call button, within seconds clinic staff came in and checked him over. Once he was cleared he was sat up on the bed, he looked around and stated “M’ back, wot happened?”

Daisy smiled and gently climbed over and sat on the bed “Mish talked to me through the glasses, did you know they did that?! And then Dean shot you, Lance came and saved you. She brought us here and Mish watched over me, ‘Nd I was good for him” Eggsy blinked owlishly and looked at Merlin “The glasses still worked?” Merlin shook his head “Nae, they were fried. Harry was watching over ya, he kept turning the glasses on” Eggsy smiled sadly and mumbled “That wanker” before he shook his head “Who’s Mish and Lance?” Merlin chuckled and noticed the blush on Eggsy face “I believe that would be me and Lancelot”

“Thank you, Merlin. So M’ guessing since I’m awake we should probably leave” Merlin frowned as Eggsy continued “Ya know since I failed ‘Nd all” Merlin shook his head “Nonsense, Lad. I actually have a job offer for ya. If ya want it” Eggsy blinked before he stated “Depends” but before Merlin could say what it was Roxy opened the door and smiled “Eggsy! You’re awake” she made her way over and gently pulled him into a hug, Eggsy hugged her back and smiled “Hey Rox” she glanced at Merlin “I need to talk to you” Merlin nodded and stood up with a slight grunt, which made Eggsy wonder how long was Merlin sitting there “Excuse us”

Once they were outside Roxy frowned “It’s about Dean; he burnt down Eggsy’s apartment. The only thing that was left was his suit; in the suit was a picture of Eggsy and his mom, Eggsy with his mom and sister, and a picture of, I think, his dad” Merlin nodded “Very well, have them taken to my house. He’ll stay there” she nodded and started to walk away before she paused and stated “Merlin, he can’t lose someone close again” before she kept walking


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: so it was brought to my attention that Merlin was not correctly sized so I had to go in and change it lol

“Are you takin’ the piss?” Eggsy asked as he stared at Merlin like he’s grown two heads, the wizard arched an eyebrow “I’m quite serious” “Me? As Arthur?” Merlin nodded “It’s only right. Ya killed our last one and by fault, that makes ya able for the title” Merlin explain as Daisy shifted on his chest, Eggsy ran a hand through his hair “But I couldn’t shoot JB, even though he still died because of Dean. But still” Merlin frowned and logged that back for later “I’ve been trying to find a loophole where we can get ya back. Eggsy, yer a good agent, ya saved the world. This is what yer meant to do”

Eggsy shook his head “But run an agency?” Merlin reached out and placed his hand on his knee “I’ll be right beside ya” Eggsy smiled and blushed before he stated, “And Daisy?” Merlin smiled “She’ll be fine, Lad. Though now we need to talk about where ya going to live; apparently Dean has burnt down ya home. We managed to find yer suit and a few pictures that were unharmed” Eggsy frowned and stated “He’s always takin away my happiness, he’s just gotten worse since mum died” Merlin frowned “I’m sorry to hear of ya loss, Lad. I do need to know why ya changed yer will to have Daisy come to me if something happened to ya” Eggsy jumped slightly and blushed darker before he looked away and stated “I have full sole legal custody of Daisy. I took Dean to court after mum died of a drug overdose; he wasn’t seen as a fit parent and now I am. And I thought sending her to ya would keep her safe”

Merlin nodded as the nurse came in and paused “Merlin, shouldn’t you be doing something?” Merlin looked over and stated “I’m clearly stuck at the moment” Eggsy chuckled behind his hand with a smirk, this was the third time Merlin was told by the clinic agents and even once by Percival about getting to work. Merlin had come up with some excuse each time, he smiled as the nurse huffed and checked Eggsy over; it was really hot how much he cared about Daisy, well he was already hot and it just made his crush worse. The nurse smiled and told him that his fever finally broke and that thanks to Kingsman technology all his injuries were healed which meant he was fine to leave. He thanked her and she left.

“Lad. I want ya and Daisy to come live with me” Eggsy looked over in shock, he opened his mouth but Merlin cut him off “Nae, I’m not taking the piss and Aye, I’m serious” Eggsy smiled lightly “I’ll like that” Merlin nodded and stood up before he handing Eggsy some Kingsman issues clothes “Shall we go? We need to go shopping for clothes” “Shopping?” Daisy asked against his neck and Eggsy chuckled “I thought you was sleeping, flower” She wrapped her arms around Merlin’s neck and stated “I like being in Mish’s arms. I feel safe like in Eggy’s arms” Eggsy pushed down the feeling of jealousy before he changed and they headed out.

Merlin made sure to have a gun on him, just in case they ran into anyone. He smiled as Daisy talked a mile a minute about whatever as she walked holding both Merlin and Eggsy’s hand, they decided to head to a park before going shopping, since it was a rather nice day out. Merlin glanced over and saw that soft look again as Eggsy watched his sister “Eggy?” “Hm?” “I need you to hold something for me” Eggsy arched an eyebrow “Okay” Daisy smiled before she let go of their hands and pushed their hands together making them hold each other’s hand “Hold that” before she ran off to go play. Eggsy face bloom red and it traveled down his neck and into the shirt, Merlin chuckled and lead Eggsy to a bench, still holding his hand.

Eggsy mumbled lowly “Um, ya don’t have to keep holding my hand fer her” Merlin smirked and stated “I’m not, I’m holding it for me” Eggsy looked over at him and slightly jumped when Merlin’s other hand came up and cupped his cheek, Eggsy was just about to lean into it when Daisy came running back “Mish! Eggy!” Eggsy stood up and swooped Daisy up as Dean came into view “Fuck me” Dean wasn’t alone, he had his goons with him, Merlin stood up once they got closer and schooled his face, Dean huffed and stated, “Found yourself another old bloke?” “You must be Deanford. I could have ya arrested for attempted murder” Merlin began as Dean laughed, Merlin stepped forward and reached behind him, Eggsy noticed the flash of a black as the bottom of Merlin dark brown jumper lifted up.

Did Merlin have a gun?

Dean nudged Rottweiler with a smirk “Careful you might break a hip, I can take you on my own” Merlin pulled out a gun from his belt holster and stated “I don’t think so” Dean arched an eyebrow and lifted the front of his sweater, Merlin refused to call that a proper jumper unlike his own, and showed a gun. “Really? Come on” Merlin kept the same look on his face before he lowered the gun and shot Dean’s knee. Dean cried out and grabbed his leg “The fuck?!” He yelled as Merlin blinked “Stop yer whining. It’s a 9mm rubber bullet. Yer not bleeding, yet” he stepped forward again before Dean snapped “What are you waiting for?! Get him!” Which snapped his goons in motion.

Eggsy watched as Merlin barely moved from his spot as he took each one out, it was a lot different than watching Harry; it was a lot hotter for sure. Merlin fixed his jumper after they were knocked out on the ground and fixed the gun back on Dean, he walked up and knelt down to his level and stated “Now, yer going to leave Eggsy and miss Daisy alone. If ya don’t and I find out; the next bullet that’s going to hit ya, will not be made of rubber” Eggsy shivered at how dark and scary his voice was, but it was also possessive and fucking sexy! Eggsy watched as Dean nodded, Merlin stood up and headed back to them; Eggsy noticed Dean reaching for the gun in his pants, Eggsy opened his mouth but Merlin turned and shot him in the forehead, Dean groaned and flopped onto his back and held his forehead, in pain.

“Sorry about that” Merlin stated as he put the gun back and they began to walk away “Had t’ let off some steam?” Eggsy asked as he glanced up at Merlin who smirked “Actually I was apologizing because I miscalculated, I had two rubber bullets, not one” Eggsy blinked, oh man, he was definitely turned on, Eggsy laughed before Daisy spoke “Mish! Can I fight like that someday?” “Of course, Lass. If ya put yer mind to it” Eggsy smiled and was relieved how fast they shopped for clothes, Daisy took the longest and Merlin was admit about paying for everything. It was well into dinner time when they arrived at Merlin’s home, on the outskirts of London, Eggsy was nervous, to say the least.

“I didn’t have much time to get ready for you two” Merlin explained as he unlocked the door and held it open, Daisy ran in and gasped “Mish! Your house is big!” Eggsy walked in and agreed, it was an open ranch style house; it had a large entry/living room when the door first opened, a long hallway to the right and stairs leading down. It felt warm and inviting, not what Eggsy expected, Merlin asked Daisy to take off her shoes; which she did and followed Merlin down the hall, Eggsy followed slowly and went into the first door to the right, it was a good sized room that was bare except a small bed and a dresser. “Mish, is this my room?” She asked as Merlin sat her bags down and nodded.

She smiled and ran up to Eggsy “Eggy! I have my own room!” He smiled and chuckled “Ya do, but now ya gotta keep it clean” he teased as she nodded and sat on the bed, she yawned and laid down, she was out within seconds. Merlin and Eggsy left, Eggsy wondered where he would stay and Merlin continued down the hall and showed him the bathroom and then turned left, he walked to a door and he opened it “This is the master” Eggsy nodded and sat the bags outside the door and looked at the older man, Merlin had this look on his face before he reached out and cupped his cheek again. “Tell me to stop, and I will”

Merlin took a step closer and leaned down, pressing their lips together; Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed before he slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, he kissed back and moaned when Merlin made the kiss deeper, slowly Merlin pulled back and Eggsy smiled “I’ve been wanting t’ kiss ya since ya told me t’ whisper in yer ear” Merlin stepped forward again and pressed him against the wall “That was two years ago” “hm” Eggsy leaned up and kissed him again, Merlin pulled away and gently took his hand; leading him inside the room and closed the door. Instantly Eggsy was lead back and pushed into the lush bed; his hands pinned above his hand in one large hand.

“Listen, Lad, this isn’t a one-time thing. If we kept going yer mine, and I don’t share” Eggsy blushed darkly as he wiggled under him, oh god he was so turned on. He could feel the bulge in Merlin’s pants and the sight of how dark his eyes became. Eggsy nodded and licked his lips “I’m not a gentle lover” Merlin continued “I don’t care about whatever yer past as a rent boy was” Eggsy bit his lip “How, how did ya know?” “I heard Dean call ya one” Eggsy shook his head and stated “I, I only gavblowjobs. No ones eva touched me down there” he stated and felt Merlin’s hand tighten around his wrist “No one?” Eggsy shook his head, Eggsy slightly pulled at his hands and once they were freed he wrapped them around his neck.

“It’s selfish but I wanted t’ save myself fer ya. Just in case” Merlin groaned lowly and kissed him deeply before he pulled away and stripped himself of his jumper and button up, Eggsy pushed darkly “God yer fit” he moaned before he sat up and removed his own shirt, he shifted forward and reached out before he undid his belt and button. He licked his lips before he unzipped Merlin’s pants and pushed them down; he felt his face bloom darker at the site of Merlin hard member straining against the boxer briefs “Can I?” He asked as he looked up “Aye, I’m clean and I know ya are too” Eggsy rubbed over the bulge and Merlin groaned before Eggsy pushed his underwear down and licked to head, Merlin, didn’t get a warning as Eggsy took him into his mouth and down his throat.

“Christ!” Merlin sworn lowly as he watched Eggsy take in all seven inches of him, he didn’t have a gag reflex; Merlin bucked his hips and watched as Eggsy let him before he began to move. Merlin reached down and ran his hand through his hair, he grabbed a fist full and pulled slightly; Eggsy moaned around his member and Merlin bucked again. He pulled himself out and Eggsy licked his lips “That mouth of yers is a sin” Eggsy winked at him, Merlin pushed him back and got out of his pants before he stripped Eggsy; Merlin returned the favor with a few sucks of his own. While he distracted Eggsy with his mouth he managed to get lube out and slick a finger up, he rubbed his finger against his entrance and slowly pushed in.

Eggsy arched at the feeling and groaned, he’s never been touched there; not even himself. He whimpered at the weird feeling, but he still pushed his hips back against it; even though Merlin said he wasn’t gentle he was still working slow and Eggsy didn’t even noticed the second finger push in; he arched and covered his mouth at the loud moan that came out after a spark of pleasure raced through him. Merlin pulled off and claimed Eggsy’s mouth into another deep kiss while he pushed in a third, Eggsy hissed slightly in the kiss at the burn, a few thrusts and Eggsy bucked against Merlin.

“Merlin. Please. I need ya” Merlin pulled his fingers out and stated “Hamish. I rather ya scream my actual name” Eggsy wrapped his arms around his neck and groaned “Hamish, fuck me. Please” “I don’t have a condom” Eggsy shook his head and blushed “I want t’ feel ya” Hamish groaned and lined himself up before he slowly pushed in, he gave Eggsy time to breath once he was fully seated. When Eggsy bucked back against him Merlin pulled back and thrusted in; Merlin set a fast and hard pace, pounding into him over and over again, Eggsy covered his mouth with his hand and took the brutal fucking with moans and chants of his name, Eggsy wrapped his legs around his waist and arched against him when he came. Hamish moaned against Eggsy’s ear as the tight heat he was fucking got even tighter and he bucked twice more before he came roughly inside of him.

Hamish kissed his temple lightly and mumbled “So beautiful, Eggsy” Eggsy smiled and cupped his cheek before he stated “I think ya mean Arthur” Hamish smiled and kissed him deeply and mumbled “Welcome to the Kingsman, Arthur”

Daisy woke up a few hours later and noticed an older man sitting on her bed, she sat up and smiled “Hi, I’m Daisy” The man turned to face her, he smiled and stated “Hello Daisy. I’m Harry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might leave it here. I might not. I don’t know yet


End file.
